La vida sigue y te da sorpresas
by karlaphantom
Summary: Kurt a encontrado su felicidad en la persona que menos esperaba.


**Otro pequeño one-shot, pero este es Kurtbastian, no los shippeo pero fue un regalo para una personita en una página de fb, y bueno quise compartirlo por aqui tambien, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

LA VIDA SIGUE Y TE DA SORPRESAS

Su corazon se aceleró al darse cuenta que el joven que tenía enfrente estaba a punto de besarlo, nunca pensó encontrarse en una situacion como esa,puesto que hace apenas unos años atras se odiaban mutuamente y la razon de eso tenía nombre y apellido, Blaine Anderson.

Pero ahora la realidad era distinta, Blaine se había ido, a un lugar donde Kurt no podía seguirlo, pero el moreno le hizo prometer que sería feliz, que no se amargaría en la soledad, sin embargo no creyó que su felicidad se encontraría en Sebastian Smyte, la persona que intentó separarlos en mas de una ocasión.

* * *

Su interés por él surgió una mañana de invierno, Kurt se encontraba en una cafetería no muy lejos de su departamento, leyendo el ultimo número de la revista Vogue, no se dió cuenta cuando alguien se acercaba en su dirección depositando un delicado beso en su mejilla, asustandolo al principio pero sonriendo despues al ver de quien se trataba, Sebastian se sentó frente a él sonriendo ampliamente, el ojiverde se había convertido en un gran amigo, despues de la muerte de Blaine lo buscó insistentemente para ofrecerle ayuda pero sobre todo compañía, Kurt al principio dudó, pero despues de un tiempo se dió cuenta que realmente decía la verdad, había cambiado era algo increible pero cierto.

Conversaron por un rato de cosas sin mucha importancia, observando de vez en cuando a la gente a su alrededor, hasta que de un momento a otro Sebastian se permitió observar a Kurt con detenimieno, no le cabía duda que ese maravilloso joven de ojos azules y piel de porcelana, era el hombre de su vida y algún dia no muy lejano se lo haría saber sin importar las consecuencias, el ojiazul correspondió su mirada pensando que era un tipo de broma de su amigo, pero pronto se dió cuenta de algo más, encontró sus ojos particularmente hermosos, ese intenso color esmeralda lo atrapó por completo haciendolo sentir que perdería el aliento ahí mismo, sus labios de pronto le parecieron tan besables que se imaginó saltando sobre la mesa solo para atraparlos en un cálido beso, sin embargo ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de su telefono móvil, lo atendió inmediatamente al ver que era su padre informandole que pronto lo visitarían él, Carol y Finn para pasar juntos año nuevo, al finalizar la llamada volvió a mirar a Sebastian, sintiendose nervioso y confuso por la sensacion que había tenido hace minutos antes, el castaño se dió cuenta del cambio repentino en Kurt y sonrió ampliamente al imaginar que probablemente estaba pensando en él de la manera en que hace tiempo quería que lo hiciera.

Despues de ese día salieron con mas frecuencia, compartían café por las mañanas, rentaban peliculas los fines de semana o simplemente caminaban por los alrededores de la gran manzana, siempre compartiendo sonrisas cómplices y miradas coquetas, algunas veces Sebastian tomaba la mano de Kurt entrelazando sus dedos, era una sensacion extrañamente agradable, y Kurt sabía lo que eso significaba.

Y ahora ahí estaban sentados en el cómodo sofá aparentando ver una pelicula, Sebastian se volteó para quedar frente a Kurt, tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo, el corazon de Kurt se aceleró a mil por hora creyendo que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, el joven que tenía frente a él estaba a punto de besarlo, se acercó lentamente y rosó sus labios, al ver que no hubo protesta o rechazo intensificó el beso que Kurt continuó gustoso, saboreando explorando, conociendose por primera vez, solo se separaron por falta de aire.

-Wow - suspiró Sebastian satisfecho - eso fue...wow

Kurt soltó una risita sin saber que decir, depositó un casto beso en sus labios y lo abrazó.

-Pensé que nunca me iba a atrever a besarte

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho

-Kurt...mirame

El castaño levantó el rostro y lo miró.

-Quiero que me permitas pasar el resto de mis dias contigo

-Si me estas pidiendo matrimonio, primero deberiamos ser novios almenos

-Si bueno...supongo que tienes razón

-La tengo - Kurt bajó de nuevo el rostro acunandolo en el cuello de Sebastian, depositó un suave beso en su clavícula y regresó la vista al televisor  
-Kurt?

-Si?

-Quieres...quieres ser mi...

-Sí...si quiero, ahora callate y dejame ver la pelicula

-Esta bien

* * *

**Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
